


Dramione: She's Mine

by Dramionefan1122



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramionefan1122/pseuds/Dramionefan1122
Summary: A Dramione Veela story





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Some things might not make sense to you if you don't know what a veela is...

Hermione's POV

I heard a tapping on the window. There was an owl with Hogwarts letters in its beak.

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to re-do your seventh year.

Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

"Ron we got invited back to Hogwarts!" I yelled out to my boyfriend.

"Do we seriously have to go back to school" He groaned

"Of course we do. We didn't finish our education because we were to busy hunting horcruxes remember?"

"But it's not mandatory, right?"

"You can stay if you want but I'm going back"

"Ugh, fine I'll go back too then" He sighed

"Thank you"

"so, what stuff do we need to get"

I read the list, "The book list is the same as last year so we shouldn't need to get anything"

"Umm..."

"You didn't get last years books did you"

"Well we knew we weren't going to school that year didn't we. So there was really no point"

"Come on lets go to Diagon alley."

"Do we have to go today"He whined, honestly he could be such a cry baby at times.

"Ronald" I said sternly

"Ok, coming"

We apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Alright, you go get your books. I need to get new school robes"

"Ok" He kissed my cheek "I'll see you in a bit"

"Bye"

Sure sometimes he can be annoying but he's also really sweet. I walked through the doors of Madam Malkin's.

"Miss Granger, welcome."

"Thank you, I need new school robes"

"I thought last year was your seventh year" She said, clearly confused.

"We've been invited back, due to certain events last year" I explained whilst she measured me.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I turned around to see none other the amazing bouncing (Sadly he wasn't actually bouncing) ferret, Draco Malfoy. Well I guess he always loved a grand entrance.

"I'll be in the back" She said as she finished measuring.

I stepped down from the platform

"Granger" Malfoy said curtly

"Malfoy" I suddenly tripped and flinched expecting to hit the floor but instead I felt two strong arm around my waist. I looked up to see Malfoy with his eyes shut and was he... "Malfoy are you sniffing me?" This snapped him out his trance like state

"No" He mumbled as he helped me up.

I met back with Ronald and we apparated back to the muggle apartment I had rented.

"So you've got all you're books now" I aksed

"Yeah"

"Alright good"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Draco's POV

I couldn't get Granger out of my head. How her bushy hair had been tamed into soft waves and the way her luscious lips said my last name. But most of all I loved her delicious smell, it drove me insane when I had walked into Madam Malkin's earlier...

There was a pop

"Mistress Malfoy has asked Blinky to inform Master Draco that dinner is ready sir" Said a little house-elf

"Thank you Blinky" I replied

"It is Blinky's pleasure" Blinky said before disappearing again

I made my way down to the dinning hall. My mother was waiting in her usual seat with a nervous look on her face.

"Draco, there's something I need to tell you..."

I went and sat down at the head of the table "What is it Mother?"

"You're part veela"

"What!"

"You need to find your mate before the end of this year or you could die..."

"Why wasn't I told this before!"

"Your father thought it would be best to keep it a secret"

"How is that best! Just lie to your son, tell him he's a pureblood and let him bully the people who aren't. Yeah great idea!"

"Draco, I wanted to tell you..."

"Then why didn't you!"

There was silence.

I stormed up to my room.

Why did they have to keep this from me, now I have to find a mate as well.

"BLINKY"

*Pop*

"What does Master Draco need"

"Bring me all the books on veela that we have in our library"

Blinky ran out to the library and came stumbling back in with a tower of books in his hands and put them on my table.

"Does Master Draco need anything else"

"No thank you Blinky"

I spent the rest of the night reading all about veelas and how they find their mates...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

Once Ronald and I had arrived at Kings-cross station we headed for the platform.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as she ran over.

"Hey Gin"

"So how's living with my brother, has his messiness gotten to you yet?"

"Well..." I trailed off

"Come on, let's get onto the platform." Ron interrupted, clearly annoyed at our conversation

"Alright, alright. Hey, do you think Harry's already on the platform?" Ginny asked

"Hopefully, cause if he's not he's gonna miss the train" Ron replied

Harry and Ginny had only spoken a couple of times after the battle of Hogwarts. And all of those times it was the most awkward thing someone could ever witness.

We ran through, one by one, onto platform 9 3/4.

"Maybe Harry's on the train already" Ginny said after scanning the crowd

"Honestly Ginny, you're obsessed with him" Ron said

Ginny punched his shoulder, Ron shoved her back, She pushed back harder

"Cut it out you two!" I said pulling them apart, "Let's just get on the train."

We found the compartment Harry was in. Ron tried to sit next to Harry but I pulled him down next to me so Ginny could sit next to him.

Ron fell asleep almost as soon as the train left the station. I was leaning against the window reading a book (What else would I do) and Ginny and Harry were having a heated conversation about their favourite Quidditch team. I was glad they were finally having a normal conversation and not just sitting there awkwardly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry's hand shift to hold Ginny's.

She smiled up at him then kept talking.

They're so adorable together

…..

I was in the great hall reading when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face lavender,

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy this year?" she asked

"Yes I have, why do you ask?"

"You haven't noticed how hot he looks?"

"No, I have a boyfriend" I replied

"But there's no way you can't think he's hot"

"I don't"

"UGH, I give up." She said storming away then suddenly turned back around and asked "Do you know where Parvati is?"

I shook my head and went back to eating

"What was that about?" Ron asked as he came and sat down next to me

"No idea" I replied

"She's not giving you any grief right? Cause I know she's still mad about sixth year"

"I'm fine Ronald, I think she's only mad at you."

"Sounds about right" he said before stuffing his face with chicken


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

"Bye" I said to Ron as I turned towards the library

"Where are you going" He asked

"I have a free period"

"Lucky" He mumbled before turning around and heading towards his first class

I was nearly at the library when...

"Oi, Granger!"

Malfoy came and ran in front of me

"What do you want Malfoy"

"I want a truce" He said as he held out his hand for me to shake

"Why would you want a truce with me"

"I've changed Granger"

"How can you expect me to believe that"

"I can't"

"I'm sorry but I can't just forgive you for all those years of torment" I said and walked into the library

…..

I flopped onto my bed, I was so tired after the first day of classes

I fell into a deep sleep

Hermione's Dream

I saw a dark figure in in the distance.

"You're mine" Even though the figure was miles away it sounded as if he had growled it into my ear

I tried to get closer to see who it was but every time I stepped forward he stepped back

"Don't you already know who I am Granger"

I tried running but he just turned around and ran away.

When I stopped running he turned back around and said "I thought you were the brightest witch of your age"

Draco's POV

Flashback to this morning

I saw Hermione walking towards the library.

"Oi, Granger"

When she didn't reply I ran out in front of her

"What do you want Malfoy"

Her smell was driving me insane, 'I just want to shove her up against a wall and... No don't think like that, you're here to make a truce'

"I want a truce" I said holding out my hand

"Why would you want a truce with me."

"I've changed Granger"

"How can you expect me to believe that"

"I can't" My veela was going crazy, I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry but I can't just forgive you for all those years of torment" She said and walked into the library

My veela wanted to run after her so bad, it took everything in me to stay put.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV

I guess I should've known she wouldn't want a truce. Well at least now she knows I don't want to be her enemy. That's still something, right?

"Who's the girl you thinking about" Blaise asked as he came and sat down next to me in front of the fireplace.

"What, who said I was thinking about a girl" I said hurriedly

"I did"

"How did you know"

"Ah, so you admit it"

I didn't reply

"Are you gonna tell me who you're crushing on or not"

"Umm… I'll pick not"

"So you're gonna tell Theo"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"Not, get it? As in Theo Nott?" He burst out laughing.

"You're really not that funny. And laughing by yourself, at your own joke, that's just sad" I said

"Well it's not like you could do much better, you couldn't tell a joke to save your life"

I wondered if maybe I should tell Blaise about me being a veela, it would be nice for someone else to know...

"Hey Blaise, have you ever heard of veelas?"

"Yep, why?"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything Blaise interrupted me

"Let me guess, you're a veela and your mate's that mudblood Granger" He said before bursting out laughing again

"How did you know?" I said in all seriousness

He started laughing even harder

Once he stoped he said "Geez, thank god that's a joke. I'd probably go crazy if it was true"

'Maybe it's best I don't tell him' I thought to myself

…...

I decided I was going to tell her today, she needed to know

'I just hope that she'll accept being my mate and not just leave me to die a slow painful death.'

Hermione's POV

Every night I've had the same dream. Over and over, that voice taunting me, saying I should know who he is. It's driving me to the brink of insanity. I honestly have no idea who it could be.

"Granger" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me

"What is it this time Malfoy? Come to ask for a truce again, have you? Because I already gave my answer to that" I said without turning around

When I got no reply I turned around to face him. He just stood there looking at me with longing in his eyes.

"Malfoy?" I said in a sing-song voice coaxing him out of his trance-like state.

He suddenly snapped back to reality, "Never mind" He mumbled under his breath before walking away

Something seemed weird about the way he had been acting recently... Maybe it was the war. I mean it definitely changed me but something in the back of my mind told me it was something else...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

Malfoy had come up to me at least ten times this week, it was starting to freak me out. Every timehe seemed like he had something to say but he never said anything he just kind of… Stared at me. Every time he came up to me and Ron was there I swear I could hear him growling.

"Hermione, could you ever learn to like me?" Malfoy said hopefully

"Wow, you can actually talk" I replied sarcastically

"Ouch, I guess that's a no then" He said and started walking away

"Malfoy"

He stopped walking but didn't turn around

"I guess I could learn to be ok with you"

At this he turned around with a smile on his face

'Now that's a rare sight' I thought to myself

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah""

When I got back to the common room I went and sat next to Ron

"Is it just me or does Malfoy seem… Nicer" I asked Harry

"Well, I guess he hasn't been to bad. He has glared at me a lot but that's about it" He answered

"What are you talking about! He's been horrible to me!" Ron shouted, interrupting our conversation

"Really? He's been coming up to me nearly every day and he actually asked me for a truce." I said

"And did you agree?" Ron asked

"Of course not Ronald" I said

…..

I walked into the library (I had a free period) and started making my way over to my favourite spot.

And guess who I saw, already there. Yep,

Malfoy.

"What are you doing here"

He looked up from the book he was reading and immediately got up and mumbled a quiet sorry before leaving

"You can stay if you want" I called after him

He turned around "Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

He sat down next to me and pulled out the book he was reading before. As soon as I saw the cover I got really exited, like really really excited (But not in that way... Actually... Maybe just a tiny bit. But I have a boyfriend so don't mention that to anyone)

"Are you reading Hogwarts: A History?!" I asked (a little too excitedly)

"Yeah, you talked about it a lot so I thought I'd give it a go"

Draco's POV

I tried to stay as calm as I could but on the inside my veela was screaming!

The reason I had come here in the first place was because it smelled so much like her.

"Malfoy, you haven't turned the page in ten minutes."

"Oh, um, I just - I mean, I'm just a, really slow reader... Yeah"

"Right, the second highest student in our year takes ten minutes to read two pages"

'It's now or never'

"Hey, I need to tell you something"

"Mmh?" she said without looking up from her book

"Well... I'm a veela"


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's POV

She sat there with her jaw on the ground

Eventually she spoke "Oh, my, God. This explains so much! The sniffing, the truce, you actually being nice to me... Wait that means..."

"You're my mate" I finished for her

"Oh no, no no no no no. I can't be your mate, I - I can't, what about Ron, I'm sorry I just can't. No but then you'll die. I - I..." she put her head in her hands

I put my hand on her shoulder

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I said trying to comfort her

"Just go away" she mumbled into her hands

'STAY, STAY!' My veela yelled at me

I ignoredd my veela and walked away

….

I sat in the great hall poking at my food. Why did I have to tell her, I should've waited longer.

"What's wrong with you, you've been acting really strange this year" Blaise said

"Oh um, nothings wrong I - I'm fine" I replied

"You're clearly not, can you just tell me."

"It's none of your business" I snapped

"If it's making my best friend depressed then I'll make it my business"

"Blaise I'm fine" I said as I got up and started walking away

"I will force you to tell me"

"I'd like to see you try" I yelled over my shoulder

"Fine"

I suddenly felt my legs lock and I fell backwards. Before I could realise what was happening Blaise had grabbed my wand, "Care to tell me now?" He asked

"Leg locker curse, real mature Blaise" I said sarcastically

"Just tell me"

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"Stop being so stubborn"

"Honestly Blaise, you make it seem like you've never met a Malfoy before"

"I get it you're a stubborn git, everyone already knows that"

"Fine I'll tell you, just not here"

"That's better" He said tossing me my wand.

I muttered the counter curse and got up

Everyone was staring at me but the only eyes I noticed were Hermione's. We stared at each other before she turned her gaze back to her plate.

"Come on, let's go to the common room so you can tell me"

In the Slytherin common room

"Okay, now tell me"

"Okay, I'm a…" Was I really doing this? Was I really going to tell Blaise?

"A what? Come on spit it out"

"So, you know how you joked about me being a veela"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"Are you really that dumb?" I said rolling my eyes

"Yes" He said proudly

"Okay then, let me spell it out for you. I - AM - A - VEE - LA" I said loud and slowly

"What!?"

"I'm a veela" I replied

"Have you figured out who your mate is yet?"

"You already know Blaise"

"I clearly don't. As you pointed out before, I'm dumb"

"Oh well, I guess you'll never know then"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's POV

"Oh well, I guess you'll never know then"

"Bloody git" He mumbled under his breath

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't remember"

Hermione's POV

He's a veela... And I'm his mate

I couldn't get that thought out of my head

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall was standing next to me looking frustrated

"Yes professor?"

"I've asked you four times if you could tell me what spell is used to turn an object into small fire-breathing dragons"

"Oh that's Draconifors" I replied without thinking

"Very good" She said as she walked back to the front of the classroom

How had I not noticed her standing right next to me, she must have thought I was ignoring her on purpose.

"Hey, Hermione. Can we please talk" Draco asked from behind me

"Leave me alone ferret" I snapped back at him

"Hermione, it doesn't have to be now in class. I can talk anytime you want"

"I thought I said leave me alone"

"Hermione..."

"Stop calling me that!" I said in a loud whisper

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"I... Just leave me alone, okay?! I don't want to talk to you."

…..

The only reason he said he had changed was because he didn't want to die, he didn't care about me. As always he only cared about himself.

"Hermione, please"

"Go away Malfoy"

"Why wont you talk to me"

"I thought you had changed, that you were actually being nice to me. But then you say that you're a veela so you clearly still don't care about me, you were only looking out for yourself. I should have known that you couldn't change."

"Hermione, I-"

"No" I interrupted, "I don't want to hear you petty excuse. You don't care about me anyway, so whats the point"

"Please just let me talk"

"Malfoy, I need to get to class" I said and started walking away

"It's lunch, Hermione"

I froze, I was hoping to get further away from him before he figured that out. I turned back around

"Fine"

"I'm not sure if I have changed but I do know that I really like you Hermione and that's nothing to do with my veela. If you don't want to be my mate then that's your choice, I'm not going to force you into anything. I just want a chance"

"Draco…" I said suddenly more sincere "I don't know if I can, I want to give you a chance but I'm with Ron and... I love him. I'm sorry but I can't just leave my life behind"

We just stared at each other for what felt like hours

"Okay" He said in a whisper before turning and walking away

"Draco" I called after him

He turned back towards me

"I really am sorry"


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's POV

"I really am sorry"

I turned away from Hermione and headed towards the Slytherin common room. I stormed up to my dorm, and slammed the door. Why did she love that weasel, what's so special about him?

There was a knock on the door, "You alright in there?" Blaise asked

"Fine" I replied

"well, can I come in then"

I was about to answer him when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision went blurry, a faint buzzing obstructed my hearing and the pain spread throughout the rest of me. I fell onto my knees, it felt as though I was hit with the cruciatus curse. Then everything went black…

Hermione's POV

"GRANGER"

I turned to face Zabini

"Granger, you have to come with me, right now" He said urgently, grabbed my arm and started dragging me away

"Let go of me Zabini" I said as I tried to free myself from his grip

"It's about Draco, Madam Pomfrey told me to get you"

When we reached the Hospital wing he led me to a bed near the back

"Miss Granger, thank Merlin you're here" Madam Pomfrey said and drew back the curtain to show

Draco, unconscious, with a pained look etched onto his face.

"What happened? And why do you need me?" I wasn't sure why I asked, I already knew it was

because I had rejected him.

"Well I'm sure you are aware that Mister Malfoy is a veela and you are his mate"

"Yes" I replied

"And I'm guessing that you rejected him, correct?"

I looked down at my feet and mumbled a quiet "Yes"

"Well, ever since you rejected him he has been slowly dying of heartbreak and if you wish for him to live then you have to be as close to him as possible at all times until he wakes up"

"The whole time?!" I practically yelled "So I won't be able to go to classes!?"

She nodded "You will have to sleep in the same bed and I will bring you food"

I stood there in shock.

"Now I have to collect some healing potions from Professor Snape, " She turned to Zabini "I'm afraid visiting hours are over Mister Zabini, you may come back tomorrow"

Once she and Zabini had left, I sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed. I held his hand in my own and saw him visibly relax

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, holding back tears. It was my fault he was here, my fault that he was dying. How could I have been so selfish? I knew that if I rejected him he would die. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I hope you can forgive me"

More tears fell onto the side of the sheets. Then I remembered Harry and Ron. They would notice that I wasn't at classes or meals, what was I going to tell them when Draco woke up. I would have to break up with Ron. The tears fell faster, why couldn't my life just be simple for once...


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's POV

It had been about a week and Draco still wasn't awake. Ginny had been bringing me books from the library every day, to keep me occupied.

I was nearly halfway through Common Magical Ailment and Afflictions when the door burst open and Ron walked in.

"Mione!" He ran over to me and kissed me

"Ron, what are you doing here," I said desperately, trying to keep him from asking where I had been for the past week

"Well, we've been looking for you ev- Hold on, why are you sitting on Malfoy's bed?"

"um-I-well..." I struggled to come up with a decent excuse, "I'm really sick, I was bored so I decided to see who else was here."

I could tell he wasn't convinced

"Please don't lie to me Hermione" He sighed

"I'm not lying" I protested

"You're sitting next to a pile of books, I'm pretty sure you're not going to be bored anytime soon."

When I didn't answer, and instead stared down at my feet, he tilted my chin up with his forefinger

"Hermione, what's going on?"

A tear rolled down my cheek, I wasn't ready to tell him, I wasn't ready to break up with him, so instead of talking, I cried. I cried because I couldn't be with him, I cried because I would never marry the man I'd hoped for, I cried because I had to spend the rest of my life with someone I didn't love...

Draco stirred behind me, the tears fell faster, the last thing I needed right now was for him to wake up.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I heard Draco ask

Ron stepped towards him, "Why do you care, ferret"

"Am I not aloud to care about my future wife, Weasel" he spat at Ron

"What the bloody hell are you on about"

"Oh, she hasn't broken up with you yet" he scoffed

I covered my ears with my hands, wishing that I was anywhere except here. neither of them noticed me, they were to busy fighting, trying to protect their huge ego's. I couldn't take their pathetic arguing anymore. "Stop it, both of you!"

They fell quiet and turned to face me

"Mione, this ferret keeps saying you're going to break up with me to be with him"

"You do have to, you can't put it off forever"

I sighed, I didn't want to but I knew he was right.

"Ron, get out"

He stared at me in shock "Hermione"

"No, get out!" I yelled

This time he didn't protest, he just left.

I heard Draco snicker behind me

"Don't think I'm on your side now, your the one who ruined my life"

"Look, Hermione I'm sorry. But do you think this isn't hard for me? I could have taken this to the extreme, I could have forced you, but I didn't because I really really like you."

"No!" I practically screamed in frustration "Don't act like you're the victim. Sure it's hard for you but none of these decisions hurt you!"

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. He stepped closer to me and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. To my surprise, I felt the same fireworks that I felt with Ron. I wasn't sure Why I was kissing him back, I didn't want to be with him, he was supposed to be the villain in this story.

Using the last of my self-control I pulled away from him. I was at a loss for words, what was I supposed to do now?


	10. Chapter 10

Ron's POV

As soon as I left the room I started making my way back to the common room. I couldn't believe she was taking the ferret's side on whatever the bloody hell this was, she was supposed to be my girlfriend. I finally reached the fat lady and said the password to her.

"Hey, have any luck looking for 'Mione" Harry asked without looking up from the charms essay he was writing

"Well, I found her…"

He looked up from his paper, "Where was she?"

I dragged out a chair, sat across from him and lay my head onto the table.

"Um, Ron you did find her didn't you?"

"Mhm"

"Well are you gonna tell me where she was"

"She doesn't matter anymore" I said in a blank tone

"What the fuck do you mean she doesn't matter anymore? She's my best friend and your bloody girlfriend! We would've been dead in our first year if we didn't have her"

"She already picked her side and it's not ours. If I don't matter to her then she doesn't matter to me" I tried to get up to go to my dorm but Harry stood in my way.

"Mate, can you tell me where she is or not"

"She's a traitor"

"Just tell me where she is Ron"

"Fine, she's in the hospital wing" I pushed past harry and stormed into my dorm

Hermione's POV

What was I supposed to do now?

"'Mione? What are you doing with Malfoy?"

Draco pulled me closer to him "We're busy Potter"

I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong "Harry I can explain"

"Please do"

I kept struggling and started to explain, "So, Draco's a veela, I'm his… LET GO OF ME!"

He loosened his grip around my wrist but didn't let go

"Why did you tell him?" Draco asked "Now he's going to go around yelling it to anyone that'll listen"

"Draco, he's my best friend. I trust him"

"But I don't" He growled.

I turned to face Harry who had a confused look plastered on his face, "Harry, can you give us a minute please?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You expect me to leave you alone with this ferret?"

"Just for five minutes"

Draco finally let go of my wrist and stepped towards Harry, "Get out Potter" He snarled

"No, I'm not leaving until I get an explanation"

"Fine. Draco, do you mind if I talk to Harry alone?"

"First you want to talk to me and now you want to talk to potter, make up your bloody mind"

"I have, and its to talk to Harry alone" I turned my back to Draco, "Come on Harry, let's go back to the common room. I can't stand being in the hospital wing for any longer"

"So you have to be with Malfoy for the rest of your life"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to"

"Well then you don't have to, he can't force you into anything"

I sighed, "Harry, I don't want to be responsible for his death"

He opened his mouth as if he was about to answer but then stopped and stared over my shoulder. I turned around to see what he was looking at, "Ron" I said quietly

His eyes were on mine and for a split second they were full of sadness but then hardened into a glare.

"Ron, I'm so sorry"

"No your fucking not! You're on Malfoy's side! You don't fucking care about me, you're just a bloody slut!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Warning: This chapter contains self-harm and attempted suicide and is basically just Draco being depressed. Don't like, Don't read

Draco's POV

I no longer felt wanted. My mate hated me, my best friend was always off shagging some poor random girl, my parents were both dead and just to make things better the whole school hated me as well.

I fucking hate my life, maybe I should just die.

You know what? I should've just killed myself in the first place, then none of this would have happened...

I picked up the blade and pressed it into my wrist.

I cut once

Twice

Three times...

I lost track of how many times I did it, but it felt right, for a moment it was like all that stuff never happened. Why hadn't I done this before? But then the realization hit me... What the fuck did I just do? There was so much blood everywhere. I picked up my wand, cleaned the blood off my arm and the floor and cast a glamour charm over my wrist.

I was on my way to the great hall when...

"You're just a bloody slut" I heard someone shout from the Gryffindor common room

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped out with her back facing me

"How dare you Ronald, I wanted to be with you, not Draco. I cared about you, why can't you see that!?" she yelled with a sob in her voice.

She slammed the portrait shut, earning a complaint from the Fat Lady, and glared at me.

Her face had tears running down it and her beautiful eyes were full of sadness.

She turned away from me and started running.

I felt the familiar pain in the back of my head but I tried to ignore it as I chased after her.

"Hermione wait!" I called after her

She kept running

"Hermione you know this isn't my fault, can you please talk to me"

This time she stopped and slowly turned around

"Not your fault? Not your fault!? This is your fault! It's all your bloody fault!"

"Hermione I-"

"I wish you didn't exist, my life would've been perfect without you!" she yelled at me

Her words worsened the pain, it was unbearable

"I'm sorry" I mumbled before I walked away from her

"Are you alright? You've been really quiet today"

"I'm fine Blaise" I answered in my best 'I'm not thinking about ways to kill myself' voice

"So, how you going with Granger?"

I could use my knife

"Horrible"

I could use my wand

"Well, I'm sure you'll get her sooner or later and then I get to say I told you so on your wedding day"

I could jump off the astronomy tower

"Mhm"

Yeah, the astronomy tower was perfect

Blaise looked at me in concern "Are you sure you're alright?"

I want to do it as soon as possible

"Yeah, "

Hermione's words had sent me over the edge, I had absolutely nothing left to live for. Every moment I was alive was spent in pain and loneliness.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

What's wrong is that I'm still breathing

"I'm fine, just like I said the other million times you've asked me"

"Dude, I can tell you're sad"

Wow, bloody detective over here

I got up and started to walk out of the great hall

"Hey, where the fuck are you going"

"I'm going to die," I said in a blank tone

Blaise rolled his eyes "Haha, very funny"

I turned away from him and tried to leave again but he grabbed my wrist. I winced as he held my fresh wounds.

"What's on your wrist?"

"It's nothing"

"Is it- did you- Are you actually thinking of killing yourself!" He said in a whisper

"Wow, you bloody genius"

"Don't think like that, everyone will miss you if you do"

"You are so fucking stupid! You'll be too busy shagging girls to miss me and the only other people I care about hate me or are dead! No one will even realise I'm gone" I tugged my hand out of his grip and headed for the exit.

"Draco, you still haven't told me where you're going and now I'm worried about you"

"I told you, I'm going to die"

"Can you give me a location"

Ha, this idiot thinks he'll be able to stop me

"Why would I tell you?"

"I'll... I'll tell the teachers, yeah, that's what I'll do"

"Okay, have fun with that"

Blaise's POV

Merlin, what the fuck am I supposed to do.

I searched the great hall for anything or anyone that could help

And then my eyes fell on Granger...

"Um, hey Granger, I need your help with Draco"

She stopped her conversation with Weaslette and turned to me

"Look Zabini, I don't care if he passed out again, he can die this time for all I care"

"Granger please, Draco wants to die this time, he could be dead right now. But if he isn't, I need your help to stop him"

"Zabini, why the fuck do you think I can help?"

I didn't actually know why she could help, if she hadn't kept talking I probably would've said something stupid, like You're my only hope or something.

"You know what? I will help you stop him, honestly, Ron's been more of a git than he's been recently and I want to give him another chance"

"Thank you so much, " I said gratefully "Now hurry up, we need to find him"

Draco's POV

"Draco" came Hermione's wonderful voice

"Draco please don't do it"

Great, Blaise told her

"You said that you wish I didn't exist and now I'm granting it for you, you don't have to be with me anymore and I don't have to live anymore. It's a win, win"

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, please don't do this"

"Blaise put you up to this, I'm not stupid"

She sighed "Look, I want to give you a chance, Ronald's being worse than you at the moment"

"Hermione, it's ok. You don't have to pretend you like me to stop me from doing this. I want this, you'll be happier without me"

"I'm not pretending! This isn't a game, I don't want you to die!"

"You don't understand, I've got nothing left"

"Please, don't"

I pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry" I said "But this will be better for both of us"

I let go of her

"Draco, there are better ways to deal with this"

"Please don't try to stop me"

I placed a kiss on her cheek "Goodbye Hermione"

I made my way to the stairs of the astronomy tower

Every time I stepped onto a new step I said she loves me and then the next step I said she loves me not.

"She loves me not" I whispered to myself as I stepped onto the astronomy tower

I shut the door behind me and cast wards to stop anyone from stopping me.

There was a shout from the door

"Draco, let me in!" Hermione yelled

I ignored her and kept walking toward the edge

"Draco, please don't do this! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Dude just let us in!" came another voice I recognised as Blaise's

My steps continued

"Draco come on, you don't need to do this. There are people that care about you, we care about you" Blaise yelled

But he was lying, no one cares about me, not him, not Hermione, not anyone...

They would all go back to being happy when I was gone. After all, a veela's ultimate goal in life is to make their mate happy...

Hermione's shouts had now turned to sobs, "Draco please, please let us in"

I was so close to the edge, so close to death, so close to making her happy...

"Mate, don't do this. You've got too much to live for!" Blaise yelled

Another lie, I have nothing to live for.

I could hear Hermione sobbing on the other side of the door, the sharp pain returned.

I pushed through it and took the final step off the astronomy tower...


	12. A/N

Sorry to all the people who hoped Draco would live, he's definitely dead. This story is finished. I'm going to start a new story, I'm not sure what it's going to be about but I know it's gonna be a Dramione fic. I might start a one-shot book as well as the new story. Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it.

And, yes, I am a sadistic freak.


End file.
